Baby It's Cold Outside
by chinocoop81
Summary: It's cold outside, and Ryan tries to persuade Marissa to stay over. RM Season 3 one shot.


**A/N It's not much, but it's something. I'll try to post a new chapter this weekend hopefully. Merry Christmas/Chrismukkah to all who celebrate, and happy holidays to the rest! R/R, and enjoy!**

A few days before Christmas, Marissa insisted that Ryan watch classic Christmas movies with her. They started with _It's a Wonderful Life _and ended with _White Christmas_. Ryan wasn't a fan of Christmas movies, but Marissa was so excited to cuddle up with him and watch them, so he couldn't help but enjoy himself. With everything going on with Johnny and Trey the past year, it felt good to just be a normal couple for once.

When _White Christmas _finished, Marissa turned to Ryan and smiled. "Wasn't that so good?"

Ryan looked into her expectant bright eyes and couldn't help his own small smile. "It was okay," he said carefully.

She immediately frowned. "Okay? That's it?" 

Ryan treaded very carefully, thinking long and hard about his words. "It isn't my kind of movie, but I can appreciate it."

"Well _Lord of the Rings _and _Star Wars _aren't my kinds of movies, but I can _appreciate _those too," Marissa replied, raising her eyebrows at him challengingly.

He laughed softly, finding her adorable when she was passionate. "Okay, I'll admit that I liked the movies if you promise not to tell Seth."

She grinned at that, leaning in close. "Aw, scared to let him know you're not as manly as he thinks?" 

Ryan nodded and laughed softly. "Exactly."

She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. After a minute, she pulled back and said, "I promise to keep your secret." 

He smiled and murmured, "Thanks," as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Her hands found their way through his short hair, messing it up as much as she could while she got lost in his embrace. She missed these moments between them – these careless, free moments where they could act like teenagers. She liked to be there for her friends and she'd had fun at Newport Union, but a lot of times she just missed her boyfriend.

After a while she pulled back and glanced over at the clock, groaning when she saw the time. "I need to get home," she said with a sigh.

Ryan ignored her and leaned in to kiss her again. "Stay."

She wanted more than anything to just stay here in his arms, but she knew her mom would give her hell for it. Pulling back, she said, "I'm already late. She's going to be mad."

He kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile. "Well if she's already mad, what difference does it make if you stay longer?" 

He had a point, but she wouldn't admit it. "Ryan, I have to go." She managed to wriggle out from under him and out from under the covers. "It's chilly in here," she said, starting to shiver as she searched for her shoes.

"All the more reason to come back under the covers," he said with a lazy grin as he watched her search for her shoes. Little did she know he was hiding them.

"All the more reason to hurry and get in my car with the heater," she argued, though that didn't sound half as much fun as cuddling up in bed with Ryan right now. She continued searching for her shoes, growing colder and colder. They were in one of the rare cold fronts of Southern California where the temperature dropped. Since she was chronically cold, she could barely stand it.

Ryan climbed out from the covers and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the bed. "Come on, you're cold. It's cold outside. Just stay here longer and warm up."

She gave him a look. "Ryan, curfew." 

He returned the look. "Marissa, cold." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He sighed and stood, brushing some hair from her face. "I'll make you hot chocolate. I'll get you another blanket." He leaned in a little closer. "We can even cuddle." His eyes sparkled. "Naked." 

She wanted to smile, but she was trying to be serious. "My mom isn't going to be happy." 

"When is Julie ever happy?" he retorted, quirking an eyebrow.

She had to smile. "But I stayed over last night. I think she is starting to get suspicious."

He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to create friction so she could warm up. "You're freezing."

"You could be a good boyfriend and let me borrow your hoodie," she said, smiling at him cutely.

He met her gaze and couldn't help but return the smile. "Or I could be an even better boyfriend and tell you not to go out in the cold. You hate the cold. My bed is warm. _I _am warm." He leaned in closer, his breath warm against her face.

She so wanted to give in, but she wouldn't that easily. "It's just a little cold. It's not like it's snowing." 

Despite her protests, she found herself being dragged back to the bed. She didn't protest as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as he tried to warm her up. "No, but you're cold when the AC is below 80 so…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her softly in response. He did worry about Marissa, but he also just wanted to spend time with her. "Ryan…" she began. He shook his head, deepening the kiss before she could say anything. She began to get lost in him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly leaned her down, his body covering hers, and she had to admit she was completely warm under the soft pressure of his body against hers. He started sliding his hand up her shirt, and she pulled back to reach for her phone.

While she had her head turned away, he started kissing from her jaw down to her neck. She wanted to close her eyes and get lost in his soft kisses against her skin, but she needed to deal with her mom. Barely able to pay attention, she dialed her mom's number and put it to her ear. She reached her mom's voicemail. "Hey mom, I'm staying with Summer tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Ryan started trailing kisses back up to her lips, but she shook her head to let him know it wasn't time yet. He started rubbing circles on her stomach, sending fire through her belly. She _definitely _wasn't cold anymore. "Coop?" Summer asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Sum. If anyone asks, I'm staying over," Marissa said breathlessly as Ryan started unbuttoning her jeans.

Summer laughed in understanding. "Uh huh. Okay, I'll cover for you. Have fun!"

Marissa giggled. "I will."

She hung up and immediately found Ryan's lips, dropping her phone and not caring where it landed. She flipped them over, straddling Ryan's hips. "Okay, but this time I'm on top," she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Ryan stared up at his topless girlfriend and couldn't help his grin. "Whatever you want."

She giggled and leaned down, kissing him again quickly before pulling his shirt over his head. "So where'd you hide my shoes?" she asked, giving him a knowing look.

His eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bare chests together. "I'll never tell." She merely laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
